ryan_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Doeswell
"Man, why do I all ways have to die in every episode?" '' -Michael Doeswell'' ' Michael Latarus Doeswel'l(a.k.a Donkey) is one of the main characters in the Ryan 1st semester series, and serves as a main protagonist. He is often depicted as the weird kid and the rich kid. Emily only acted like she was a friend to Michael because of his incredible wealth. He currently lives in a house that no one knows where the location is. Personailty Michael is an incredibly wealthy 13 year old boy and usually dresses like mid class kids in his grade to not seem like he's a brat. Though this plan has worked, it has not worked. People never picked on him, before he started talking to the jayasi sisters. Ryan was the second among the boys in 6th grade to start talking to them, and Michael was the third since he had a crush on Christal. How ever, they despise Michael very much for taking jokes too seriously. As Ryan would say,"You keep making fun of them just because they joked about you dude. Then when they get their family to jump your stupid assignment, you'll be lookin' stupid.". He is easily proned to laugh at anything funny, usually when Ryan tells jokes. His stages of laughter are : *Chuckle *Giggle *Normal Laugh *Loud laugh *Loud uncontrolable laugh *Pounding an object within range of him *Spazzing out from laughter *Grabbing some one's shirt sleeve to get his grip And when you've really made him laugh hard enough *He cries from his fake eye Appearence Michael usually wears a brown, tan, orange jacket with a Rocawear R on the left. He also wears dark navy blue jeans that make him "flood" at the bottom. He also wears a greyish black shoe brand with ridgid soles at the bottom. He also wears a prostetic eye, which some times gets out of place. Trivia *Michael is one of the only characters to wear glasses. *Just like Kenny McCormick , he is immortal and all ways dies but comes back the next day. The only difference is that Michael's deaths happen by Karma. *The people he mostly fights with are The Jayasis. *Did you know Michael has an overbite? *Everytime Michael laughs really hard, it makes other laugh. *He makes strange noises for no reason and does strange hand jestures. *He claims he doesn't like Christal, but he tried moving Christal's breast around. **''Luckily, Ryan came along and stopped him before he could ask her. Christal was shocked and told Ana not to listen to Michael, causing him much stress.'' *''''He claims his family calls him MJ because he dances like Michael Jackson. Atleast, that's what he thinks. *Michael seems to all ways come at a lost for come backs. *During Christmas time, Ryan asks Michael,"Shouldn't you be helping santa with christmas presents Mike?". This is because his ears are pointed a bit at the top. *His first ever death was in the episode BAckwARds mAth boARd **This death happened by standing in the road while the school bus was coming. *He eats gourmet food *People suggest that he likes watching anime porn *He seems to be the only one out of DR M² that has a youVooo Account External Links Portal:Characters |} Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:R1S Category:Main characters